


老夫老妻式的的爱恋

by FantasyQAQ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyQAQ/pseuds/FantasyQAQ





	老夫老妻式的的爱恋

托里斯刚躺进被子，菲利克斯就如八爪鱼一般缠上来。托里斯正准备扭身把灯关掉时，愣了一下，并没有关灯，而是扭回身子，哭笑不得的注视着菲利克斯。

只见菲利克斯坏笑着托里斯的眼睛，被子底下好像还有什么东西在起伏着。

两人就在静默中相互看着对方。

突然，托里斯倒抽一口冷气，他终于忍不住了，把手伸进被子里，抓住菲利克斯正在作乱的手，难耐的说了一句，“别玩火，菲利克斯，这对你的身体不好，你乖点，我现在去浴室。”

“不要，都好久没做过了，就算在下面的是本大人，早上起不来的是本大人，本大人也是有欲望的啊！你看，你这里硬的这么厉害，说明你也动情了歪！”菲利克斯狡猾的趁托里斯没有抓牢时，溜了出来，然后果断的再次抓住托里的肉棒，熟练的在上面用手指绕着马眼处，挑逗般的划着圈圈。

托里斯微微闭上眼睛，死死的抓住菲利克斯的手腕，但却无法做到拉开菲利克斯的手，只能压抑不住的发出喘息声。

菲利克斯咯咯咯的笑了一下，然后瞬间就钻入了被子当中，从托里斯的角度可以明显的看到被子里的人儿在做着什么淫靡的事情。

托里斯低低的吼了一声，终于掀开了被子，看着菲利克斯埋在他的两腿之间，缓缓抬起了脸，带着孩子般纯真的坏笑，像终于得到自己最钟爱的棒棒糖一般，用嘴吮吸着肉棒。嘴唇张开之间还牵连出几缕银丝。

托里斯捂住脸叹了口气，放开菲利克斯的手腕，拍了拍菲利克斯，“咱们换个姿势。”

“咩歪！”菲利克斯欢呼一声，松开嘴，一下子从床上爬了起来，难得乖巧的跪坐在床上，眼睛闪闪发亮的看着托里斯。

托里斯看着菲利克斯期待的眼神，想到了每次做完后的第二天菲利克斯都是一副没有精力的样子，又叹了口气。算了，大不了第二天早点起来给菲利克斯做最爱吃的蛋卷。这样想着的托里斯，抛弃了最后一丝顾虑，坐起来，拍了拍旁边，笑着说到，“想吃吗？自己爬过来。”

菲利克斯立刻扑了过去，跪趴在托里斯前面，用自己的嘴唇再次包住小托里，一只手撩起自己一侧的头发，另一只手支撑住自己的身体。

因为菲利克斯的头低了下去，托里斯可以很清楚的看见他的臀部翘了起来，双腿在不停摩擦着，仿佛在忍受着什么一般。托里斯抚摸着菲利克斯如丝绸般的金发，注视着菲利克斯有些淫乱的表现。但这在托里斯眼里看来，那是最棒的催情药物。

很快，托里斯的肉棒就比任何时候都要精神抖擞的站立在那里。此时的菲利克斯也感受到了嘴酸，他气愤的狠狠吸了一口，满意的看见托里斯因为太过刺激而有些失控的表现。然后向后坐倒，用脚背缓缓划过托里斯的下腹部，小腹，胸膛，来到托里斯的乳珠处，用脚趾玩弄着，带有挑逗性质的看向托里斯。晶莹剔透的脚趾与嫣红的乳珠相互交缠，演奏出最令人心跳不已的乐章。

托里斯抓住菲利克斯的脚踝，轻轻的吻了一口，拉了过来，俯身吻上菲利克斯的唇瓣，丝毫不在意菲利克斯刚刚含过他的肉棒。

托里斯一边和菲利克斯接吻，一边用手握住了菲利克斯的性器，开始熟练的把玩着。菲利的颜色明显要比托里斯的淡一些，也要更活泼一些。因为很快，菲利克斯的性器就昂然挺立起来，并且吐起了透明粘稠的液体。晶亮的液体顺着柱身缓缓流下。

托里斯松开菲利克斯的嘴唇，唇齿分开时带出晶亮的细丝。托里斯仔细的把唇边的唾液用舌头卷走，侧头舔上菲利克斯的耳朵，侵略性的模仿着性交的动作，在柔软的耳洞里一进一出着，不一会便有了淫靡的水声。这里是菲利克斯的敏感地带，每次托里斯这么舔过几分钟，菲利克斯就能全身酥软，只能徒劳的用手抓住托里斯的手臂了。

托里斯曾经有试过坚持舔菲利克斯的耳朵直到把他舔射的状况，所以他清楚的直到菲利克斯此时的身体是有多么敏感。不过这样才能让他更好的动情，要知道，他一直以来照顾的人儿啊，可是有着出水的天然体质，第二天就可以少一些疼痛了，不是么？托里斯轻笑了一下，抱住菲利克斯，感受着他此时的身体因为快感而微微颤抖。托里斯缓缓抬腰坐起身子，菲利克斯被他圈在怀里，在这过程中托里斯几次舔吻菲利克斯小巧的耳垂和红透的耳廓，换来对方身体的轻颤。托里斯抬起双手，开始慢慢爱抚玩弄菲利克斯胸前的乳珠，直至它们充血肿大。

菲利克斯的头脑被搅得昏昏沉沉，他已经不知道此时的自己身在何处，只知道体内的燥热无法自行消除，只有身上流连亲抚才是唯一的慰籍。

托里斯再次把菲利克斯放倒在床上，把双腿张开支撑起来到恰好容留托里斯的地步。而托里斯就这么坐在菲利克斯的双腿之间，给予菲利克斯一些可以回归理智的时间，自己却静静欣赏着菲利克斯隐秘的洞口。仿佛感受到了灼热视线的烧烫，洞口就像受惊的含羞草一般，霎那间紧紧收缩，再缓缓的绽放开来，令人目眩神摇。

菲利克斯躺在床上，有些难耐的蹭了蹭床单，肌肤上清凉的感受使他的理智逐渐回归。他盯着天花板，眨了眨眼，随即意识到自己到底是以怎样的姿势呈现在心爱的人面前。菲利克斯感受到一丝羞恼，下意识想要闭拢双腿时，却发现自己根本无法合拢双腿。好在菲利克斯也不是像一个真的雏儿那样无法面对这种事，发觉自己没有办法后就懒得再去管了，只是看不见托里斯的表情让他有些不自在，毕竟在床事方面他一向喜欢以自己的反应掌控对方的情绪。

菲利克斯抬手向后准备抓住一个枕头好垫在自己的腰下，这样的话就可以看见托里斯的全部。然而在他抓向枕头时，托里斯迅速把他压在身下抓住了他的手腕，另一只手迅速拉开床头柜从里面取出了一个眼罩。在他们睡不着的时候，他们就喜欢给自己戴上眼罩助于睡眠。

“咩？”菲利克斯只来得及看到托里斯从旁边拿出了眼罩，然后眼前就被罩住，只剩下一片黑暗。

“嘘，不用担心的，一会就给菲利取下。但是这个只能由我取下，如果菲利擅自取下的话就禁欲一个月，如何？”托里斯在菲利克斯耳边轻声细语，换来对方耳朵周围皮肤快速变得通红。

“唔，不要。”菲利克斯皱眉颤抖着直接回绝。

“菲利你仔细考虑一下，真的不要？”托里斯没有像平时被回绝那样慌张胃疼，只是继续往菲利克斯耳朵里继续吹着气。

“唔，本大人答应了总行吧！你离本大人耳朵远点！”菲利克斯再也忍受不了耳朵的敏感。

“谢谢菲利！”菲利克斯感受到温热离开了耳边，有些轻快的声音传来。菲利克斯松了一口气，享受了一下平静。但是当平静迟迟没有被预想的触感打破时，菲利克斯有些慌张了，开始仔细感受着身边人的动静，却什么也感觉不到。

越是把注意力集中在身体上，菲利克斯越能感受到自己体内的空虚与欲火。再加上眼前的黑暗，菲利克斯的心情开始变得烦躁，越烦躁越无法忽视体内，越无法忽视越烦躁，菲利仿佛陷入了一个怪圈之中。终于菲利克斯忍不住用手指探向了那个洞口，企图用自己的手指给自己带来勉强能抚慰空虚的快感。

手指在穴口小心翼翼的探了几下，发现它已经开始变得松软，但完整地容纳一根手指还是有些吃力。菲利克斯颤抖着微闭着双眼，开始按摩洞口周围带有褶皱的嫩肉，试图让紧致穴口放松下来。

托里斯屛住呼吸，生怕自己的喘息声惊扰了这一幕艳丽的自渎。白嫩的肌肤上透露出淡淡的粉色，并且逐渐向中间的艳红色的花朵晕染过渡。由于过度紧张而呈现出苍白的细长手指与花朵形成了鲜明对比。

体内的欲火熊熊燃烧着，小穴内愈来愈痒，穴肉蠕动着，带动穴口一张一合，菲利克斯渴望一个炙热粗大的肉棒狠狠插进去摩擦止痒，菲利克斯开始变得急躁。本来就没有多少自慰的经历与手法，菲利克斯的手指更加不成章法。终于，在欲望的逼迫下，菲利克斯选择放弃按摩，准备直接捅进去。

“这样就够了，再下面就会伤了菲利你自己，我来帮你。”在菲利克斯即将插进去的一刹那，托里斯抓住菲利克斯的手，拉到唇边再次吻了一下，然后让其放到自身的头顶边，将身体坦荡呈现。

托里斯的指尖从大腿内侧轻轻划过，带起一层欲望的热浪，随即划到前边的囊袋处，将手掌完整包住，轻柔的开始揉捏。

菲利克斯软软的哼了一声。掌心的温度是如此的灼热，透过薄薄的一层皮肤直直的传递到身体的各个部位，热度好像甜美的电流，从脊椎传到大脑，菲利克斯感到几乎就要在此化掉。  
显然，托里斯并不满足于这样，很快，他的一只手掌就放开了开始变成深粉色的阴囊，抬手再次握住玉柱再次撸动着，而另一只手依然若有若无地揉搓着囊袋。

快感一波又一波的从身下传来，菲利克斯只能不受控制地乱叫，身子也不禁向前弓起，形成性感的弧线。但不管快感怎么冲击，菊穴的瘙痒却依旧难以忽视，并且在前面满足的体验映衬下更加饥渴。穴口开始一张一合，分泌出了清亮的肠液，流着粘稠水若有若无地无声邀请着。

托里斯观察着菲利克斯不同的反应，寻找着肠肉自己放松到合适的时机。戴着眼罩的菲利克斯异常无辜与乖巧，失去视觉的他无法有效的掌控这次的性爱，只能依赖于全身的感觉，甚至包括皮肤表面对于气流的触动都清晰地被菲利克斯感受到了。可是越这么感知，刺激程度就越加成倍叠加，原本都可以忽视掉一大半无意地碰触现在都可以带来清晰的快感。

托里斯很少展现出自己的主导才能，不管是工作，生活，还是做爱上，他都习惯于顺从他人的意图，他只需要配合他所需要顺从的人的意愿就好。在今天，也不知是他自己过于兴奋，还是菲利克斯的撩逗太过激烈，托里斯竟然罕见的选择了主导这次性爱的掌控权。而让此时的菲利克斯从心底深处感受到战栗与期待的原因，就是当一个几乎可以考虑到他人所有需求的人选择主导后，他给你的行动将会带来难以想象的快感。

现在，菲利克斯不管前面还是后面都已经被自己分泌的液体所包裹。很快，托里斯就将手指直接插进了菲利克斯的菊穴。

艳红的菊穴没有任何不适的紧绷感，反而柔软的将手指紧紧包裹缠绵在一起，在深处甚至还有一股可以感觉到的吸力在吮吸着托里斯纤长的手指。托里斯咬牙控制着自己的行动，因为他可以想象到，若是自己进入，那将是多么让人失控的感觉。不过，就以现在菲利克斯的扩张程度，还远远达不到容纳正常尺寸。

托里斯细致的开始四处摸索起来，很快，根据记忆，他找到了一处稍硬的凸起，没有丝毫顾虑的按了下去。

“呀！！！”菲利克斯的一下子弹了起来，生理泪水瞬间从眼角涌出，然后被眼罩全部吸收。由于太舒服，菲利克斯没忍住合上了腿，却把托里斯的手指紧紧夹在了菊穴里。

托里斯并没有慌乱，也没有强制性的将菲利克斯的腿掰开，只是继续用手指在那块硬肉上按揉着。

前列腺这么被按揉着，甜蜜与微痛交织着，不断累积层层叠高，多而绵长的快感令菲利克斯根本无法控制自己的双腿。

托里斯也不着急，开始一点点的抽动，每次进入时都会戳到那块硬肉，继续观察着菲利克斯的反应。

不出托里斯所料，体会过更高层次快感的菲利克斯在身体本能的控制下，渐渐重新打开双腿，菊穴里更强的吸力象征着菲利克斯已经准备好更粗的东西的进入。

托里斯适时插入了第二根手指，不一会，又插入了第三根手指，直到三根手指都可以在菲利克斯体内毫无阻碍与干涩的抽动后，才停止扩张，整个人扑到菲利克斯身上，让肌肤相蹭。“菲利，等急了吗？”托里斯凑到菲利克斯的耳边，轻声询问着。

“废......话！知道本大人等急了...还、还不快点进来！”菲利克斯在与托里斯下身相蹭下敏感的喘息着，连基本话语都无法流畅表述出来。

“遵命，我的菲利克斯大人。”托里斯听到这么露骨的邀请，也不用再忍耐自己的欲望了，立刻顶了进去，连一点缓冲机会都不给，直接顶到最深处。

“呜——艹！”菲利克斯不由自主的一声呻吟，反应过来后就咬牙骂了一声脏话。

托里斯忍不住笑了，带了点报复的快感，固定好菲利克斯瘫软的身躯扣住腰部猛的开始抽动。虽说一直都顺从于菲利克斯的任性，但由于任性而给托里斯带来的麻烦也让托里斯胃痛了不知道多少次。因为菲利克斯难得的乖巧，以及清楚的知道扩张足够后的菲利克斯不管再怎么粗暴都不会受到伤害了，再加上不管哪个雄性看到另一个雄性雌伏在自己身下都会产生一些或多或少的征服欲。在外在条件和内在条件都同时具备的情况下，托里斯突然失控一下自然是正常的。

菲利克斯在托里斯肉棒的撞击下，性器更加挺立，乳珠同样挺立的渴求爱抚似的，整个身体也敏感的散发热气红艳魅人。

不过托里斯很快就收住了自己的行动，如果只是这么简单的就要菲利克斯射出来，都对不起这次所做的漫长前戏。托里斯缓缓放慢了动作，慢慢抽离菲利克斯体内，等到几乎快要全部抽出的时候再用力一口气顶入。

空虚与饱胀相互交替，菲利克斯难以下咽般闷哼着，想尖叫都叫不出声来，只能仿若溺水快要窒息的人一样，艰难的发出自己最后的声音。

托里斯深深的被这样无助的菲利克斯所吸引，不由自主的吻上菲利克斯半张着的唇瓣，把这溺水的人儿的最后一点挣扎都要湮没。

“托里斯！”菲利克斯在托里斯放开唇瓣后突然尖叫出声。

“嘘——我知道的，我马上也要到了，菲利你再忍一下，再忍一下......”托里斯舔舐着菲利克斯额头的汗液，抬手摘下了菲利克斯的眼罩，低声喃喃到，语气温柔到足以让人产生欺负他的想法。

菲利克斯被眼前的明亮所刺激，突然一口咬住托里的肩膀，剧烈颤抖着把腰身弯到最大限度，前面则是射出了白色液体，溅到了托里斯的胸膛上。

高潮中，菲利克斯的穴肉一紧，一股令人销魂的吸力传来，托里斯注视着菲利克斯迷蒙的表情，在紧致的包裹中射出炙热滚烫的液体。

> END  
by幻  
修改 院长


End file.
